The present invention relates to tree stands and more particularly to stands for supporting Christmas trees.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents that show tree stands with various structures to engage the distal end of the tree trunk: 1,846,891 to Miller; 1,914,150 to Muldoon; 2,044,192 to Templin, Jr.; 2,733,032 to Farley et al; 2,905,414 Zierden; 2,913,202 to Meldrum and 4,884,363 to Sofy. However, none of these tree stands have a simple, economical and efficient means for engaging the lower end of the Christmas tree trunk to support it in a fixed position.